


12:00

by gann0n



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I’m pretty sure I got this from a prompt but I could be wrong, hana just wants a sandwich, if I had written this past midnight it would be crack, listen this was in my drafts for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gann0n/pseuds/gann0n
Summary: Sharing a living space while trying to save the world with other people is hard enough. It becomes that much more difficult when food is involved.





	12:00

At first, Hana was willing to mark it up as an accident. Brigitte was new, and it wasn't as though Hana herself hadn't made her fair share of blunders upon first joining Overwatch. (She still made embarrassing mistakes now, but that wasn't the point.) Hana remembered everything from when she joined—the fear, the excitement, the awe—and that had been under ideal circumstances. Well, ideal for Overwatch ,anyway. It hadn't been this, stationed in a swampy, waterlogged and humid stretch of land in the middle of nowhere for a mission that Morrison refused to give details about besides telling them to hold tight. It was a lot to comprehend at one moment, and Hana knew it. So the first time Brigitte took that last particular sandwich, Hana tired to remember that she should be grateful that Winston managed to arrange for any kind of food in this sweaty hell and let it slide. Brigitte was probably exhausted and had grabbed for any sandwich in the mess hall. No need to make a scene. 

Besides, Hana liked Brigitte. She was smart, funny—although Hana had assumed Brigitte being Torb’s daughter was a joke up until she saw them greet each other—and Brigitte knew her way around a mech. All qualities Hana appreciated very much—maybe a little too much, because her face had gone red too many times while talking to her for it not to be noticeable.

 

The second time, Hana witnessed the sandwich burglary up close and in person. It happened on the heels of a tough sparring session Brigitte had done with Reinhardt, who insisted Hana stay to watch. Brigitte stood there and took hits that would have sent Hana tumbling to the ground with a grunt the only indicator she'd felt anything at all. Hana wasn't sure why Reinhardt had pled for her to stay or what his intentions were, but at the end of it she was impressed with Brigitte’s dedication to getting better for the team. And equally as impressed with her physique. After witnessing that practice, Hana had managed to ask Brigitte if she wanted to eat lunch together, and didn't miss the way her eyes lit up as she agreed. It had been mid-conversation, when Hana was trying to make eye contact and snake an arm around Brigitte to get the the last sandwich when, to her horror, she saw a much more muscled arm than her own reach out and take it. 

She let out a little gasp, which didn't go unnoticed by Brigitte, who looked concerned.

“Everything alright?” She asked, confusion written all over her face. 

“Yes—yeah, everything is great.” Hana said. “Just caught a cramp, is all.” 

They had been having such a good time and it felt dumb to potentially ruin it over a sandwich. If her stomach wasn't as full because she had to settle for a significantly less delicious baloney sandwich, it was worth it for a day like this with Brigitte.

 

The third time—yes, she was keeping track— she had enough but still didn't trust that she would be taken seriously over a sandwich and thus elected to get to the mess hall before Brigitte did. Hana didn't know her schedule, but she figured if she ran to the mess hall she would at least get a better spot in line and be in a better position to be reacquainted with her beloved sandwich. Once noon hit, she shot out of her room as fast as she possibly could, and felt the air go out of her lungs as she collided with something large and warm.

“Whoa!” The voice laughed. “In a rush, Hana?” Brigitte asked, still chuckling. “Almost took me out there.”

“Sorry.” Hana’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment, and if possible they got even worse as she realized Brigitte had grabbed both of her wrists, likely a reflex after Hana ran into her. 

Brigitte laughed again. Her grin would have been visible from space.

“You're in a good mood today.”

“Hard not to be on days off.” Brigitte said. And then, after a palpable pause, “It helps when pretty girls launch themselves into me, as well.”

Oh. 

“I—uh, well—glad to be of service, then?” It wasn't the smoothest answer, and the fact that it came out as a question made Hana want to crawl up in a hole and die.

“Were you getting lunch?” Brigitte asked, her grip still gentle as she moved from holding Hana’s wrists to her hands. “We get there at the speed you were going, there might be enough sandwiches for both of us.”

“You knew.” Hana said, going to raise a finger menacingly but finding she was not willing to move her hands from Brigitte’s.

“You would scarf those down like they were candy when I first got here. I thought, hey, these must be pretty good, and I was right. It was only supposed to be that one day, but you looked so cute fuming there that I had to. But I'm done stealing your sandwiches.” She said, in a playful tone. “I promise.”

“Hmph.” Hana said, although she wasn't even a little mad. “You can make it up to me by taking to lunch.”

“I would be glad to.” Brigitte said. “As long as you don't try to sabotage me in case there's only one left.”

“I wasn't trying to—”

“Are you this competitive about everything?” She asked, with a mischievous twinkle. 

“Yes.” Hana said, with no hesitation. Brigitte hadn't asked the question the way Morrison and Winston did, in that patronizing way. “You should watch my streams sometime.”

“Maybe I will.” She said. “But, since you're out here willing to play dirty for a sandwich...I'll race you.”

She took off before Hana could react, and once her brain processed what had happened she wasn't any less confused, but her desire to win kicked in before she realized, and suddenly she was full on sprinting through a military base all for a sandwich and the sake of her wounded pride.

And bragging rights. Brigitte would not hear the end of it if Hana got her hands on this sandwich—  
Hana was cut off as she collided with something significantly less warm than Brigitte had been. She was able to distantly diagnose it as a wall before she was flat on her ass and then staring at said wall.

“Whoa!” Brigitte said for the second time that day, and once again it was after seeing Hana run into things/people. “You alright?”

“No.” Hana groaned, but it was less because of the pain throbbing at her temples and more because of the flush now present on her face. 

“You’ve got a pretty nasty bruise there.” Brigitte tilted her head, gently, to get a better look at it. “I think I should take you to the med bay.”

Hana let out a sigh, doubting Angela could fix her wounded ego. Or empty stomach.

“You could have a concussion.” Brigitte continued. “Short term memory loss.”

“I wish.” Hana said. 

“No you don’t.” Brigitte said. “Then you wouldn’t know who the sandwich thief was.”

“I already knew.” Hana defended. “That’s why I was running in the first place.”

“Alright, Sherlock. Let’s get you patched up.”

Somewhere between reassuring words from Angela and an ice pack being gingerly applied to the bruise (Angela had actually winced when she saw it) Brigitte disappeared. As she wasn’t the easiest person to lose, Hana figured Brigitte was some combination of tired and hungry and had left in search of a nap or food. She didn’t blame her.   
These were already long days, and that was without taking care of an accident prone gamer who just really wanted a—

 

“Sandwich?” Brigitte offered, as she walked through the door. “We got lucky. It was the last one.” 

She sat down next to the bed, and offered it to Hana, who could only stare at the sandwich and then the person who had been beyond patient with her the whole day. The day begun with the primary objective of getting to this sandwich. Hell, there was a bruise and a medical report that existed purely for this specific sandwich and her attempts to get it. (Maybe Morrison was right and she did have too much free time.) 

And now it was being offered to her just like that.

Brigitte’s eyes flashed with concern, clearly mistaking her silence for something else, and it warmed Hana’s heart. 

“Oh, are you not hungry?” Brigitte asked. “I get that. You did hit your head, I wouldn’t expect you to have much of an appetite anymore…”

“Brigitte.” Hana said. “Thank you. Really. I appreciate that after humoring me all day you’re still being this nice, but I’m sure you’re hungry as well.”

“Humoring you? You knew I grew up with a house full of siblings, right? Making sure you get the food you want at meals is no game, Hana.” Brigitte said. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

“Is it now?”

“Yeah.” Brigitte said. “I barely needed training when I decided to join, thanks to that. Between the siblings and Reinhardt, I was ready the second I got here.”

Hana laughed. “I’m sure the food your family had was better than this.”

“It was.” Brigitte agreed. “Tell you what. Once we’re all back at HQ, I’ll take you out for some proper food. Something you don’t have to race me for.”

“What a generous offer.” Hana said, trying to play it off, but she was blushing furiously at this point and Brigitte simply smirked. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” Brigitte said. “It’s a date, then. In the meantime, how about we alternate sandwich days so my favorite gamer doesn’t hurt herself anymore?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Fantastic.” Brigitte stood up to leave, placing said sandwich into Hana’s hands. “See you tomorrow at lunch!” She called, leaving just as Angela made her way back in. She followed Hana’s gaze and watched Brigitte leave, before turning around and smiling brightly. 

“Brigitte is a nice girl.” Angela said

“Yes.” Hana said. “That she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> you might be asking “what the hell is this” and the answer is that it is a draft that sat around for the better part of a year, because I thought it was something else and didn’t bother to title it. I was going to delete but figured I need to post more anyway, so we ended up with this. I hope despite everything it’s still enjoyable


End file.
